Those Promises
by Rectilinear
Summary: Ash promised something to Misty before he left for Kalos that he would definitely return. Will he keep his promise or break them? Meanwhile her life takes a life turning turn when she meets 5 year old, Jake. What will happen now? Read this One shot- Fic, from Misty's point of view. Please review it. Peep in to know the real story... True Pokeshipping.


Hi friends, I am back with a new story. It's my first one shot, though it's too lengthy. Hope you like it. (Please don't use logic for this story, just read it by heart." :p

First of all I would like to introduce this story with few lines from one of my favourite songs-

 _"_ _The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast"_

\- _Thousand years(twilight)_

 _26 January, 2016_

 _Tuesday_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It had been long since I talked/ wrote to you. A lot of things had changed almost everything. Even my friends. When I last wrote to you, it was when I was with 'him'. I had been with the person whom I 'love' but he's not with me now. He was 17 and I was 16 when he left me, he left me with promise. A promise to come back, to return. I am 26 now, still waiting for him and his love for me to arrive. Before leaving for the Kalos, he said to me that, "Misty, I'll surely come back. I am going to peruse my dreams and when I'll return, I will defiantly take you with me. Because I still love you."_

 _His words still are there in my mind. Everyone says he'll never come back, nor marry me, even Lily and Violet think that he won't. After all 9 years had passed since he left and I waited. I am waiting for him 'cause I still love him and I am sure that he does too. I remember those promises.I don't care for anyone but for him._

 _Currently, I am running a water Pokemon centre for kids below 8 years of age. I love kids and spending time with them. Yesterday I met a young boy at my camp- Jake. He's 5 and so cute but doesn't talk to anyone. He's reserved! His eyes… reminds of 'him'. Jake too has those shabby raven hairs. The same way he had! Whenever I feel to see Ash, I see for Jake, it seems as if Ash used to look like him, when he would be young. Well, leave it Jake is much- much different from him. The biggest thing is he doesn't even talk to me or with anyone else._

 _Diary, I am being late right now, I'll write to you later. I have to leave for the camp._

 _Sorry again,_

 _Misty_

 _I_ closed my diary and kept the pen aside. I got up from the seat and rubbed my face and then my eyes with my palm. I was ready to go to my very own 'water- Pokemon training camp'. I took my bag and hung it across my chest, moved ahead to open the door and went downstairs.

"Misty come here, something really urgent." Suddenly lily shouted.

I really get very disappointed whenever I here this word- 'urgent' cause I know what does it means. I was not in a mood of having any kind of arguments with anyone so to prevent this I yelled, "No, I am sorry. I can't" and I ran straight away out of the house.

Truthfully, I knew that what she meant. She was again going to give me a lecture that 'Misty should get married' and I am very much bored listening that. I don't know why didn't she understand that I only loved _'him'_. _Misty_ will always be incomplete without _her Ash._

By this time I managed to reach the gate of the camp. "Good Morning ma'am" said Mary. Mary is one of my students and in fact she knows how to manage water-types, even though she's only 7.

"Good morning, Mary." I smiled and replied her back. My eyes were not centered on her as they were in search of someone else, yes he was Jake.

I went to the ground to search him. I couldn't find him anywhere. Was he absent? I didn't think so. Suddenly, my gaze followed a shadow beneath a tree. He was no one else but Jake himself. But what he was doing alone? I raised my eyebrows. He was sitting and talking with a Diglett. I found it to be interesting. I went to check him out.

"Hi there! How are you?" I preferred to greet him first.

"I am ok." He answered sounding as if he was ' _not_ _interested_ '

"Hey, why do you stay away from others." I continued

"None of your business, Misty." He replied rudely

I was bit _shocked_ as no one in this institute call me by my name. They prefer to call me "Ma'am" or may be "Ms. Waterflower"

What did I did was, I simply ignored it and further replied, "You are like my very own kid, in fact everyone here are like my children. You can share anything with me."

"You just go!" he shouted. I was so very surprised at his raised tone. It was like a lightning striking to me. I didn't believe that. I wondered that, what was making him feel so uncomfortable. Was there something wrong?

Well, some way or the other I was able to understand the reason behind this. May be it was, because he was away from his family.

The day was not special. I kept on thinking about the thing that happened in the ground in the morning and hence, that day I was unable to train the young trainers. I was so sad!

The day passed, uninterestingly. I came back to home and as usual, Lily and Violet were burning vigorously at me as if they were "Sulphur kept in pure oxygen!"

Well, sorry for being so scientific. When I reached my room suddenly my eyes fell over a folder lying near my bed. I remember the last time I opened it. I opened it to archive the copy of a letter that I sent to Ash. Usually, whenever I write a letter to Ash, I always keep it's Xerox with me. I never got his replies though, except for one. I opened a letter, it was sent by Ash, 7 years back-

 _Kalos region,_

 _17 February, 2009_

 _Dear Misty,_

 _How are you? Hope you're fine. Don't worry for me, I am fine too. The only thing that trouble me is you absence. I hope you are still waiting for me to come. Please, Please, Please do wait for me. I'll definitely come. And yes, don't start crying after this. I don't like my tomboyish mermaid crying. Wish me all-the-best._

 _I Love you_

 _Yours Ash_

Actually, this letter is my support system. Whenever I feel sad or if I want to see him, I read this letter. This letter always makes me cry.

Few weeks later

In past few weeks, I tried to manage and help up Jake. I thought it was homesickness. But all my efforts were in vain. Last, week I decided to stay in the camp itself, away from the home. The thing that I realized was that, there was something else disturbing him. Actually, he didn't believed or trusted anyone here and that's the reason why he doesn't share anything from anyone.

And hence, I decided to win his trust. I treated him like my child but he always refused my love. I don't know why but I really worry for him.

At, the training camp…

"Hey kids! Today we are going to play and learn about differ water pokemons. I'll give each of you a pokemon . handle them with care and yes don't make them fight is that okay?" I asked all of them

"Yes!" all replied. Jake was still silent. He was not interested at all!

Well, I gave various pokemons to them. They were all happy.

"Woa! I got horsea!" one of them shouted "I got azurill. So cute!" replied other. It was a really good atmosphere.

Suddenly, I saw, Harry, trying to handle my psyduck. It was out of control. Being irritated by Harry's efforts, psyduck used confusion attack but in some other direction, towards Jake!

"Oh my god! Jake run away!" I shouted to inform him but he didn't bothered to listen to me. I ran in his direction to save him and….

The rays of confusion beam hit me like a thunder wave. I was paralyzed for a long time. I got hurt pretty hard this time. I fell on the ground and my eyes closed automatically and I fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I was not in the previous location but somewhere else, may be on a bed.

"How am I here?" I questioned

"Umm.. Lily and Tracey made you lye here." Someone from the back spoke. I was so surprised when I got up and turned, to see Jake standing there.

"Hey, you finally spoke!" I replied him

"Yeah, I am sorry for misbehaving. I am sorry." The 5 year old started crying.

"No, need to cry. It's okay." I said

"No it's not okay. You treated me like your kid and I always hated you because of no reason. Will you be my friend?" he asked me innocently

"Aww.. No need to be sad. We were always friends."

"Well, Misty, can I call you Mum?" he asked

I was so shocked that an hour back he was not even talking to me and now he wanted to call me his mum!?

"Do you know why I don't ever speak?" he continued

"Yeah, tell me." I answered

"Because I lost my mom. My mom and dad used to fight a lot. And hence, one day my mom decided to leave my dad's place, few months earlier and she left me all alone with him. She didn't even met me for the last time!" he slowed his pitch

I was shocked to hear that.

"When my mom was driving her car, she had a terrible accident. She's in coma now. She lost her kidneys too and hence, she's on dialysis." He continued and paused. There was silence for a moment. He took a deep breath and started again "And do you know I hate my dad too. He didn't even bother to tell me about all this. I got to know these things from my aunt Liza. My dad asked her to leave me alone here."

My eyes were filled with tears. I stretched my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

I told him to not to cry and after this we had a really god time with each other. After all, he was my son now. I use to feel very happy whenever he used to call me 'mom'. This made forget my pain.

Months passed, we spend golden time with each other and I was quite strange that no one came to meet him, even once! We got really much attached with each other.

Once I was sitting on a bench in the main ground, seeing Jake playing a football match with some Pokemons and some of his friends. Suddenly, my gaze got strucked on someone. Someone was there, who was very familiar. Those raven hair, those brown eyes, he was…he was Ash! I was overwhelmed by emotions. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He made me cry once again. I left the match and ran towards him. "Ash!" I shouted with all my strength. He turned back and I ran and greeted him.

"Hey, Misty! How are you? what are you doing here?" he enquired with a usual tone. It seemed that he was not so happy to see me. But I ignored it.

"Yeah, this camp belongs to me. I am fine and what about you?" I asked him and

"I am fine too.." he replied formally

It was bit strange. Suddenly, Jake arrived there.

"Mum, what are you doing here? With him?" he enquired angrily. I never saw him in such aggression before.

"What do you mean? Do you know him?" I enquired

"Jake listen to me-" Ash yelled but stopped

I was surprised that both had been knowing each other but how?

"Tell me? Jake/Ash?" I asked, I was puzzled

"Yeah, He's my dad." Told Jake

I was paralyzed as hell. It was as if a magnitude 9.8 had struck me at the moment. I turned my head towards, Ash in surprise.

"Misty listen-" he opened his mouth to say something

"I don't want to." I shouted and walked out of the scene.

"Wait Misty." Ash ran behind me leaving Jake alone

I went inside my office cabin and sat there on a seat. My eyes were unable to stop the flow of tears. My heart beat became too fast!

Suddenly Ash came in,

"Misty Listen to me please. I know I have done a mistake." He said

"Mistake?! Do you consider it as an Mistake?" I said, trying to control myself

"You are a liar." I snapped at him

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry."

"Sorry? And you think that's over? Huh. Don't try to be innocent." I snapped back

"I can understand-" he tended to complete but I interrupted him

"You'll never understand. Everyone used to say that you'll not come back but I always waited for you to arrive, Mr. Ketchum. Why did you have married? Didn't you trust me? You didn't think that I would wait for you?"

"It was all about my dreams…" he started "Bravo! Dream to get married huh?" I said

"No, Jake's mom, I mean Serena's dad is a rich businessman. He offered me to provide free entries to the Kalos and Marine league championships without collecting any badges or any other stuff, if I would marry his daughter. Currently, due to an accident, Serena is in coma. There is only 2% chances for her to servive." He continued

My mouth fell opened to the ground. My legs were shaking in total shock! I manage to stand up and I said, "Unbelievable! Are you Ash?"

He said, "What do you mean? Of course I am! "

"I don't think so because I think Ash always used to believe in hard work. That was his spirit that made me love him."

"No. Sometimes this may happen. I still have feelings for you." he clarified

"Oh really? I don't think so and what about those promises?"

He didn't expelled a single word. I slammed and left the room.

While coming out, I saw Jake standing right there, listening the conversation.

"Mum." He said to me

"Yeah, speak up." I said

"Do you know my dad? Tell me the truth, I also told you everything about myself when I was upset." He demanded

I could see Ash still inside the cabin from the corner for my eye. He was still in my view.

"Yes, I used to know Ash Ketchum but not the person inside. He has totally changed. He's not the one I loved or waited for." My voice was heavy this time, still I managed to speak up

It seemed as Jake was totally shocked on hearing this word 'loved'. I didn't know what he thought but after having a quite long pause, he again spoke up, "Come with me. I lost my mother but I can't lose you. You almost travelled to death for my sake. Now it's my turn to help you out."

I was shocked again. I had never seen a 5 year old talking like a matured person before. He held my hand and walked inside the cabin with me.

"Dad!" he called out Ash

"Jake, you're there son. Forgive me please." He begged

"Surely, I'll." Jake said again making me tensed

"Dad have you noticed why I call Misty my mum?" he asked him

Ash was quite by this time, bit puzzled

"Because after my real mother left me alone in this world, she was the only one to love me, not even you dad!"

Ash was ashamed of himself. He was guilty of his doings.

"Misty was ready to get killed for me and now I want something from you for me, for her." Spoke Jake

My expressions went blank. I didn't knew what he was talking about.

"What do you want? I promise I'll give you." said Ash

"A promise." Demanded the little boy

"What kind of?" asked ash curiously

I was still expressionless. I was unable to realize what was going on there.

"Misty waited for you, long. Give her Ash back. Marry her dad. You promised." He completed

The boy was not realizing what he was saying, it was impossible. I opened my mouth after 10 seconds to speak up something, "No, that's impossible Jake. You're a kid. You don't understand what does it mean." I tried to stop him

Jake got depressed. I think he thought that it couldn't happen. But just then Ash came in front, just parallel to me. "Why it's impossible? Misty, you Ash's back. I promise, I'll never leave you again. Will you marry me?" he grew closer and asked

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled at him

"Mum, please, he's requesting." Pleaded Jake

Soon Ash bent on his knees and held my hands into his, "Misty please forgive me. I love you. " he spoke this time, sincerely

I couldn't control myself. I asked him for something, "If you promise not to leave me. Not to stop trusting me and loving Jake forever."

He nodded and said, "Yes, I would." He promised.

I didn't said anything after that and neither did he. After a while he scratched his head and said, "Urhm.. I don't know and poetry kind of a thing but I know something." I gave him a blank look

He continued, "Charmander are Red, Squirtles are blue. Misty, if you would be a Pokemon, I would've choose you!"

On hearing this I turned red. It was really odd to hear something like that from a person like Ash. Truthfully, I really liked that but it was hard to confess, so I just said, "It's ok. You can't do all this Ash. You're really bad at this." And hit him slowly on his head.

"Ouch it hurts." He complained

"Hahaha" Jake started laughing. For a moment I felt that he was not there. When I realized it, I felt really awkward.

"So, what do you say, Mum?" Jake asked and winked at me.

I came forward and hugged Ash, "I'll always love you." I said

He hugged me back, "I'll be with you forever." He promised

"Hey don't forget me." Said Jake and joined us.


End file.
